Berserk Button
Don't be fooled with people whom seemingly possesses mild temper, as certain insult turned out causing them releasing an apocalyptic and fiery temper no matter how good they able to maintain the composures! Berserk Button is the term about the part of an individual's personality where they would lashed out (usually violently) should proper insult inflicted on them. It doesn't matter how good they maintain their temper, as there would be some limitations in the situation where they need to maintain their patience or composure over the situation that potentially provoke them to release their anger. The trigger for them to release their wrath could be anything, from weight issues, family, or even something that looked trivial in your point of view. Once triggered, they would instantly goes ballistic, flying into a screaming, frothing, and sometimes apocalyptic wrath where-should their ballistic rage was on extreme level-it would be wise to stay out of their way until their mood swings surpass and it becomes safe to apologize to them. Sometimes, the berserk button can be hit to break down a door, fight a villain, or give a person courage. However, when the antagonist hurts the protagonist by insulting or tormenting them, that can also lead to hitting it and perhaps bringing about the antagonist's undoing. Examples *Don't call Alvin and Simon's little brother Theodore the "fatty ratty", or they'll go all beat you into pulp. *Marty McFly insists that nobody ever calls him a "chicken", a behavior he only starts to exhibit in the second Back to the Future film when standing up to Griff Tannen. *Lola Bunny goes into a basket-busting frenzy whenever anyone calls her "doll". *In the 2002 Spider-Man film, Green Goblin recklessly hits Spidey's Berserk Button as he lashed out on the hero when he says exactly what he's gonna do to Mary-Jane after he kills Peter in retaliation of failed to have him forced to watch either MJ or a trolley of children died in front of him, which turned out to be his undoing. *Never, ever, ever insult Harry Potter's deceased parents or it won't end well for you. *In Return of the Jedi, Luke learns from Obi-Wan that Leia is his sister, who thus is the only family he has left. When he is trying to keep his anger in check to avoid falling to The Dark Side in the final fight against his fallen father Vader, Vader threatens to convince her to join the Dark Side should he never embrace it. As result, Luke ended up retaliate by cutting the fallen Jedi's arm and left him on his mercy. *Francis is a male ladybug who doesn't take kindly to people assuming all ladybugs are female. The fact that his name is gender-neutral doesn't help. *Iago really didn't like playing the part of the dumb animal for one particular reason: "Polly want a cracker?" *Disgust hits Anger's Berserk Button so he can burn a hole in the window so Joy and Sadness can climb inside and save Riley. *Don't ever call Edward Eric shorty or else. *Garnet does not like Gem Fusion being used for selfish reasons, such as when she was outraged with Pearl abused fusing with her to form Sardonyx in "Cry for Help". *In An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Tiger goes into a blind fury after Chula threatens to drop Miss Kitty from the balcony of the saloon. *Don't take advantage of SpongeBob's hospitality. Squidward had to learn this the hard way, and so did Mr. Krabs. **Whatever you do, don't insult or make fun of Texas within Sandy's hearing range, SpongeBob and Patrick ended up having to learn the hard way. **Never call Patrick "tubby" or "Rick". It will not end well for you. *Indiana Jones does NOT like being call "Junior". *In the Transformers film series, Bumblebee does not like being called "antique" and "ugly", and hates KSI's Stinger because humans claim that the red 'bot improves Bee's "design flaws". **He also does not like it when other Autobots such as Drift or Crosshairs criticize his ability to lead them in Optimus' absence, or being called a "child" for that matter. *In the episode "The Spoiler", Gumball reacted in a demonic/monstrous way when his friends put spoilers to The Sreamening in Elmore Plus postings. This indicates that he perhaps "inherited" his mother Nicole's manner of reacting to Berserk Button pushes. *When R.O.B. threatened to replace all the bad games he reviewed in the past with Gyromite and Stack-Up, Angry Video Game Nerd flew into a determined fury and defeated the evil robot into a titanic battle. *Lori Loud threatens to turn her brother Lincoln Loud into a human pretzel when he accidentally enters her room while playing a VR game. *King Kong will not '' approve of anyone threatening Ann Darrow. The Vastatosaurus Rexes learned this the hard way. *In ''Final Fantasy 7, while in the Gold Saucer Barret Wallace who has painful memories in the past, yells in rage at Cloud Strife and his friends after Aerith Gainsborough attempted to cheer him up to stop messing around and they're still after Sephiroth. *If there's anything the Indominus Rex should have learned, it's to not intrude on Rexy's territory and threaten her rule over Isla Nublar. *Whatever you do, keep your hands OFF of Yang Xiao Long's hair. *Nostalgia Critic is driven to borderline psychopathic rage when he sees the Bat Credit Card in the 1997 Batman & Robin film. *Don't even think of mentioning or making fun Achilles' heel around Phil. *If you ever messed with Chi-Chi's son Gohan or taken him without asking her, she will pretty much punch you, scold you, or slap you. Krillin learned this when he was holding a naked Gohan while Chi Chi ran frangentally at her son angry jumping and slapping Krillin hard. *When Fluttershy (as Saddle Rager) saw Mane-iac swat a firefly away, she got angry and transformed into Hulk-like monster. *Don't say anything about humans around King Triton. Thankfully, this disappears when Eric proves that humans are not all bad. *Don't insult Oliver Twist's deceased mother to him. *Besides his battle with R.O.B., Angry Video Game Nerd has plenty of other factors, such as: **bats appearing in the game he reviews **games lacking either pause features or continues, especially if the game combines that with either one-hit kills or only having one life in the whole game **laying eyes on the LJN logo **game cartridges without any end labels **long passwords and loading times **AC adapters with built-in prongs **overly cryptic puzzles **any game that has an annoying design element **games with inconsistent/unfair rules **games with bad/awkward control schemes **any game lacking "in depth" **having the music continue when the game is paused, although this is a minor one. *Don't mess with recess in general around T.J. Deitweiler. *Please, don't remind Mr. Howard Wolowitz that he doesn't have a PhD. Quotes Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:Healing